


Tattoos

by XProSkeith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Druid!Stiles, Gen, McCall Pack, Scott's Pack, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XProSkeith/pseuds/XProSkeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic takes place in the same timeline/universe as my other fic, "I'll Follow You Into The Dark". After the nogitsune incident (and before Kate's reappearance), the pack decides to get tattoos together and Stiles has something special in store for the tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

They'd made it through the nogitsune incident. They'd all suffered and they nearly lost Allison, but they were able to save her in the end, limiting their casualties to just Aiden. A few weeks had gone by and everyone was still really starting to get over everything that had happened. Stiles had been training and studying under Deaton, learning as much as he could as quickly as he could. He'd taken a particular interest in runes because they provided a great way for him to actively help the new pack. He had always wondered why the druids were so passive with the packs. Deaton explained it was because they were just advisors. Well, Stiles wasn't going to just be an advisor. He was tired of sitting on the sidelines while his friends risked their lives. He was going to actively support them as well as advise them.

The pack was all together at Derek's loft. They were just going to have a movie night and relax. They'd been through a lot and they really needed it. They'd all felt a lot closer to each other after making it through this ordeal. Lydia had been thinking. She could still hear the discord between everyone. It was minor, but it was there. They needed something to unite them, to bring them all together as one. She glanced over at Scott who was sitting next to Kira and the couch and noticed his tattoo. She smiled as the idea came to her.

"So," said Lydia. "I was thinking. I can't really explain it fully, but I can hear some discord between everyone still. Like I can tell that there's still a lack of unity between us in spite of everything."

Everyone turned to look at her, some with confused looks.

"What do you mean?" asked Scott.

"I mean that we're not as united as we could be. Maybe we just need something that binds us together. Something physical," said Lydia.

"Like what?"

"Like a tattoo."

Stiles perked up at this idea and said, "A tattoo? That would be great."

Scott shot Stiles a surprised look and said, "I thought you hated needles."

Stiles nodded and replied, "I do, but I have an idea. I've been studying runes and stuff under Deaton and on my own. I think I have an idea of something we can do with the tattoos. I can put aside my fear of needles long enough for that. Besides, I think Lydia's right. It would give us a symbol of unity. Something that represents us as a pack."

Scott smiled. He really was glad to have Stiles as his emissary. Sure, Deaton was knowledgeable and helpful, but there was just something different and better about having Stiles, his best friend, as his druid emissary.

"Yeah, that sounds great," said Scott.

"I agree as well," said Derek. "Every pack has a symbol. It's something that gives them a sense of identity and unity like the one on my back."

"Everyone should decide where they want it though," said Lydia. "It'll be the same basic design of Scott's tattoo, but in a place that we choose."

"That's a good idea," said Stiles. "It should be somewhere that feels important to them or means something for them."

"When should we get them?" asked Allison.

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday," answered Lydia. "Why not tomorrow evening?"

"That should give me enough time to prepare what I have in mind," said Stiles. "And I think everyone can decide by then."

"I'll handle giving Isaac and Derek theirs," said Scott. "It's a bit different for werewolves."

Stiles, Derek, and Scott all smirked a bit, recalling the time Derek gave Scott his tattoo. Isaac looked nervously between the three of them.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?" asked Isaac.

"Probably because you aren't going to," said Stiles.

"Great. Can't wait," said Isaac, the dread in his voice apparent.

With that out of the way, they all settled down and started the movie they had been waiting to start.  They all thought about where they would get their tattoo during the night. After the movie was over, they all parted ways and agreed to meet up at four in the afternoon tomorrow to go and get their tattoos. Scott was going to meet with Isaac and Derek sooner since their tattoos needed to be done differently and separately.

Scott, Stiles, and Derek were already waiting at the loft when Isaac arrived. Isaac noticed the torch sitting on the ground near Scott.

"Umm, what's that for?" Isaac asked nervously.

Scott and Derek shared a bemused look before looking back at him.

"You'll see," said Derek. "I suppose I should go first so he'll know what to expect."

Scott nodded and replied, "Yeah, sounds good. You wanted it on your back around your old tattoo, right?"

"Yeah. It represents a new beginning. I'm moving on from my past and it doesn't define me, but it will always be a part of me," said Derek, pausing for a moment as he looked up at Scott. "It also represents you accepting me and my past into your pack and the combination of my knowledge with your leadership."

Scott was positively beaming, looking sort of goofy in the process, but that was Scott.

"Dude! That's really cool!" said Scott happily. "I'm glad to have you as a part of my pack."

"Hold on," said Stiles, stepping forward with a jar of something in his hand. "I need to put this one first."

"What is it?" asked Scott.

"It's a mix for making runes. I made it last night. Just trust me. It'll be great."

Scott and Derek nodded at him. Derek quickly removed his shirt and sat backwards in the chair, exposing his back to Scott and Stiles. Stiles dipped his fingers in the mix and traced the twin circles around Derek's old tattoo. When he was done, he tapped his finger at a few points around the circles and tiny runes formed. Finished, Stiles stepped back and nodded to Scott who picked up the torch and began to flame the tattoo into Derek's back. Derek winced in pain, but didn't make a sound. Isaac's eyes grew wide as he watched. After a few minutes, the tattoo was finished. The two circles now perfectly encircled Derek's old tattoo.

"Scott, I need to apply the runes to your tattoo as well," said Stiles.

"Oh, yeah. Of course," replied Scott.

Scott extended his arm and Stiles traced the runes over Scott's tattoo. The runes vanished instantly into the tattoo.

"Alright, now for Isaac," said Stiles. "Come here. I need to put it on your as well. Where are you getting it?"

"Well," said Isaac. "I was thinking about getting it behind my ear around the oni's mark. The mark means 'self' and, to be honest, thanks to Scott, Derek, and the pack, I've finally found a place I belong. I've been able to define myself for once."

Stiles nodded and said, "That sounds good to me."

He quickly traced the runes around the small area for the tattoo and then sent him to Scott and Derek. Derek placed his hands on Isaac's shoulders firmly, restraining him.

"It's going to hurt, but try not to move much," said Derek.

"I'll do my best," replied Isaac.

"Sorry, Isaac. It's the only way for werewolves," said Scott, looking a bit sad he was about to cause pain to one of his friends.

Isaac shook his head and said, "No, it's okay. I'll be fine."

He nodded and smiled reassuringly at Scott. Scott smiled slightly and brought the torch to Isaac's skin. The pain was excruciating for Isaac and he yelled in pain, his eyes flashing yellow. Fortunately, the tattoo was small and it was over quickly. When it was done, Isaac was breathing deeply as if he had just ran a marathon. But it was done. Stiles looked at his phone and realized it was nearly five. They needed to hurry and meet up with the others.

When the three of them arrived at the tattoo parlor, the girls were already there waiting for them. Lydia in particular looked impatient, but then again, it was still Lydia.

"We've been waiting," said Lydia.

"Sorry," said Scott. "Applying tattoos to werewolves is more difficult than you'd think."

"And painful," said Isaac, rubbing his new tattoo.

Lydia sighed and said, "Well, we're here now, so let's do this."

"Wait," said Stiles. "Let me know where you're going to get your tattoos. I need to apply these runes to it. "

"I'm going to get on my back at the same level as my diaphragm," said Lydia. "It's where the power for my scream comes from, so I think it's fitting."

"I'm going to have mine encircling my middle finger on my right hand," said Allison. "When I draw my bow, that finger is the most responsible for the strength and stability of my shot, so it's the most important."

"I actually want mine to cover my entire back," said Kira. "I've never really fit in anywhere before or had any real friends, but all of you have accepted me and given me a sense of belonging and friendship. Also, I'm a kitsune. I'll probably live longer than you, so I never want to forget any of you. You're all important to me and have become a huge part of my life."

Scott smiled. His friends, his pack, his family, were all coming together. There was meaning behind what they were doing and where they were getting their tattoos. He watched as Stiles applied the runes to where they wanted to get their tattoos and, for the first time, he really started to believe that he could do this. He could be the alpha, the leader. He wasn't alone though. He had Derek and Stiles to help him on his way. Yeah, he could definitely do this. When Stiles has finished, they entered the tattoo parlor.

Scott noticed Stiles applying runes to his own right upper arm. He walked over to him.

"That where you're going to get it?" asked Scott.

"Yeah," said Stiles. "I thought it would be a good choice."

"A mirror image of my own tattoo."

"Yep. You're my best friend and brother, Scott. Also, I'm your right hand man. I decided that getting it in the same spot, but on the opposite arm would be the best place."

Scott smiled brightly at Stiles and threw his arm over his best friend's shoulder before he said, "Definitely. It's the best choice really."

Smiles smiled back at Scott, glad that he approved. Before long, it was his turn, so Stiles went to the tattoo artist and received his tattoo just like the ladies had.

When they were all done and had paid for their tattoos, they left the tattoo parlor and gathered outside. They showed each other how their tattoos had turned out.

"Well, they'll take some time to heal," said Lydia. "By the way Stiles, what were those runes supposed to do? I didn't notice anything."

"That's because they haven't been activated yet," replied Stiles as he removed another small jar from his bag. "I couldn't activate them until after the tattoos had all been applied."

He took a large handful of the powder in the jar and blew it at the pack. As the powder moved past them, their tattoos all flashed, the runes becomes bright and visible for about a second before fading once again. The girls and Stiles felt a burning sensation on their tattoos when this happened, but it quickly faded. They removed their bandages to see what had happened and were surprised to find that their tattoos had completely healed.

"But how?" asked Allison to no one in particular.

"Some of the runes I put in there were for healing minor injuries," replied Stiles. "They healed your tattoos so we don't have to wait for them to heal."

"Then what were the rest for?" asked Kira.

As soon as those words left her lips, it hit them. It was subtle at first so they hadn't noticed, but now it was undeniable. They could feel each other. They were aware of each others' presence, their very existence. It was a strange feeling for them at first, but after a moment, it felt good. Comforting even. They could feel the love, warmth, and trust between each other.

"What is this?" asked Lydia. "It's almost like my banshee powers. I can feel and hear everyone, but it's different. It's not so cold."

"I found some runes for linking friends together. The tome was a bit vague, so I'm not sure just how connected we'll be. It might also depend on the closeness of the bond shared," said Stiles.

"But at the very least, we're linked. We'll know when the one of us in trouble or danger," said Scott.

Stiles nodded and replied, "Yeah. That was my main goal."

Scott smiled proudly at Stiles and said, "Nice job, man! This'll really useful. We're like a real pack now."

"Yeah, but we shouldn't rest so easily," said Derek. "I get this feeling that something's just around the corner."

"There always is," said Scott. "But we've all been through hell. We've earned a little bit of relaxation."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Don't worry, Derek," said Scott, flashing one of his trademark goofy smiles. "We'll be fine."

Derek couldn't help but shake his head and smile.

"Yeah, we will be. Let's all go home. It's getting late and we should all get some rest."

They agreed and parted ways for the night. Scott and Stiles walked off together though. As they were walking silently, Scott heard Stiles' voice.

_Can you hear me, Scott?_

Scott stopped. He didn't see Stiles' lips move and something was different about the voice. it wasn't like he had heard it. It was more like it was resounding in his head. Stiles looked at him with a sly smile. The same one he always had when he was plotting something.

_It's okay, Scott. I'm talking to you through the tattoo's runes. I'm speaking into your mind._

"Okay, um, how do I do it back?" asked Scott.

_Just think about talking to me. Send the message to me. You're the alpha, so it's easier for you._

Scott thought about Stiles and then sent the message with his mind.

_Like this?_

Stiles' reply was immediate.

_Yep! You got it, man. I knew you would._

_Can we stop using it for now though?_

_Yeah, that's fine._

"So, can we all do this?" asked Scott.

"I don't think so," replied Stiles. "Like I said, the stronger the bonds between people, the more linked the runes make them. I think what you and I can do is the limit of the runes though."

Scott smiled brightly at Stiles and said, "Dude, that's awesome! That was such a good idea. I couldn't ask for a better emissary or best friend."

Stiles smiled sheepishly, shrugged his shoulders, and said, "Well, I do try. Thanks though. I'm glad you like what the runes did and that I get to be your best friend AND your emissary."

"Well, let's head out," said Scott. "Want to come over for dinner? Mom should have dinner ready by the time we get back."

"Yeah, I'm down," said Stiles. "Dad's working late tonight and I'm too lazy to make anything."

Without further delay, Stiles climbed into his jeep, Scott got on his motorcycle, and they left for Scott's house and whatever Momma McCall had cooked up.

The pack as a whole loved the tattoos. They physically reminded them of the pack and showed their allegiance. They also felt a certain level of comfort and security from always being able to just sense each other. They were best friends. They were family. They were a pack.

Some more time passed. It had been close to two months now since the nogitsune incident. The pack had gotten used to the connectedness that they felt from the tattoos and the runes. Scott and Stiles enjoyed their telepathic connection, but they tried not to over use it. It was a bit of a mental strain if used too much.

Scott was laying in bed one night, almost asleep. That's when it hit him. A feeling of raw terror, confusion, and pain. It was from Derek. Derek was in danger.

_Help... me..._

Scott heard it. It was unmistakable. Derek had called out for help. He was in danger and the situation must be dire if he was going to go that far. Scott wasn't surprised when he heard Stiles a second later.

_Scott! Derek's in trouble! We have to go!_

_I know. Head for the loft. We have to hurry._

_I'm on my way._

Without further hesitation, Scott slipped his clothes on and ran down the stairs. Little to his surprise, he found Isaac waiting for him at the front door. He'd sensed it, too. They nodded at each other and left together. The pack was on its way to the loft to help Derek. Scott just hoped they weren't too late.


End file.
